GOTU (Ch 32: Desert Battle)
Chapter 32:Desert Battle Day 31 6:00pm Kingdom of Ambala, around the same time as Chapter 31 Digger and Sylvana rested their wings while the emperor penguins did their search in the forest of Ambala. Eglantine, Martin, Connor and Jenny flapped their wings about,slightly hovering above the treetops."Since that net gun was destroyed,there had been doubts about the Pure Ones still being in the forest."Just then we panned towards Tavis, Cetus, and Twilight as they heard what the four was saying."Maybe we're looking at the wrong place..." "What about the Desert of Kuneer?" "Possible...They could still be there." "No doubt that dirty little Tarn has to be there as well,he would be the only one to know where to hide." "So you say..."Connor and Jenny flapped down to them."We'll help you fight them if your planning to go there." "What about the darker universe?" "Well...since I figured that since they actually had a relationship that was opposite of our universe...They will do just fine if we do split up into two groups."The two owls looked back at Jess, Flora, and Angie. As he was about to turn back to the Grey Owls, both of Jenny and Connor's tags began to give off a beeping sound."Someone is trying to contact us."Of course someone was, the voice was very faint but Connor and Jenny could hear it loudly."Hey...Connor...Can you hear this?" "I'm here...Jordan." "Great Guin!I thought at this range, you wouldn't be able to pick up." "10-4 Jordan...What did you need?" "We need Jess, Flora and Angie along with Darker Universe to come to our aid, we need their help." "But Twilight and his brothers are considering headed to the Desert of Kuneer to seek out an old hideout where the Pure Ones could be hiding." "Well...We just need Jess, Flora and Angie then."Jordan and Elle suddenly appeared infront of penguins on the forest floor, surprising them."Gramdpa, Grandma, You three are enough for us." "Is that so then, Elle...if you say so then okay." "Anything else you want?" "Nope...that will be it...Well I can say good luck hunting for the Pure Ones in the desert."A blue ring began to surround the four adult penguins,it span faster and faster until the five vanished. "So we're going to Kuneer are we?"Digger asked the larger owl with excitement. "Yes, Digger." Group Three and Four headed in the direction of the Desert of Kuneer. Soon they crossed the border into the dry land, the desert floor was littered with burrows. Christina quickly landed the Sampson for everyone to get out. All of the penguins waddled slowly among the burrows with jetpacks, anticipating owls to appear out of them. From above, the owls of Group Three scanned the ground and the sky for strange movement. "Racdrops!Look at what they did!"Travis and Cletus thought back to the time where they met Tarn, they knew where to look for the Pure Ones."Follow our tail feathers!We know the way!" The penguins activated their jetpacks, following the owls further southeast. Within a few minutes of following them, the owls came up to a few boulders. All of a sudden, Alex screeched into the air. "Behind you Twilight!"The Large grey owl evaded as a barn owl dived from above, before using the speed to climb back high above."They sneaked up on us!"Just as anything couldn't get any worse, owls of all kinds began to appear from the burrows."Oh great...here we go again."Everyone got ready for the battle as every pure one hidden among the burrows climbed to meet the invaders. The owls of Group Three, having tags around their talons were able to get their messaged loud and clear without having to screech. Benson commanded all of them, seeing he had been in battle a few times. He knew the mistakes he made last time. "Kenny!Sophia!James!Alex!Pounce on them!Take as many as you can down so we can have a easier time fighting." "Connor!Drive!Jenny!Breanna!Do what you do best!" Mumble(D) had command of his universe, he ordered the universe to split to fend the Pure Ones off. Gloria(D) was the first one to receive first blood. She used her beak to bite a Masked Owl on his right wing, who screeched to the surprise of the sudden crushing sensation. She bit hard enough that, it opened up a wound that caused a blood vessel to burst. Gloria caused the owl's wing to be immobilized, who struggled to stay airborne as he plummeted to the desert floor below."Pffff!Yuck!"Gloria(D) spitted the owl's feathers from her mouth and beak. The next one to strike was Christina, Instead of using her beak. She used aggressively tightened her flippers around a Sooty's wing, the owl cried in pain as the feather's on it's wings was painfully pulled off one by one. The owl quickly lost lift due to the missing feathers, it went into a spiral, Straight into the ground."Good One!" The rest of the universe copied Gloria and Christina's actions, bringing down at least twelve owls within two minutes. During this time, Connor and Jenny made a dive attack on a Barn Owl. Both of the siblings drove their talons into the back of the Barn Owl, both of them watch as the owl fell to earth. The Owls of Group Four went even further, downing forty owls within two minutes. As it seemed that the Groups will win, more owls rose up to challenge them including... "Tarn!" "That's right!It's time to me once and for all"The burrowing owl screeched as he began to start his attack. In a slient agreement, All of Group Three agreed to help fend off the massive formation of owls from Group Four. Twilight, Tavis, and Cetus went Tarn while Digger, Sylvana, Bo, and Braithe fended owls that were with their leader. Connor, his parents and Sibings could only make quick looks to the Great Grey Owls as they drew closer to the Burrowing Owl. That's when the family of Snowy Owls saw something metal hanging off one of Tarn's talons, it was being reflected off the setting sun. It was small and round and it was tightly wrapped. As they took a closer look at it, they realized that it was a small revolver. Twlight talking about using a gun was insane but with them seeing the burrowing owl carry a gun shook their feathers. Connor,Drive and Jenny was about to screech for the three large grey owls to get away, however the Burrowing Owl already rose his right talon. He tightened his first inner talon to squeeze the trigger. Everything was in slow motion after that. Only a wheeze broke the air as the small bullet traveled too fast for Twilight, Tavis or Cetus to react. A loud screech was all that it took, the bullet entered through one of the wings of Tavis."Aghhhhh!" The Burrowing Owl tried to fire again at Twilight which he succeeded, only grazing him. He ignored the pain long enough to send his talons into the Burrowing Owl's gizzard before the trigger was able to be pulled. What Tarn last saw before his life began to fade from existence was Twlight's angry eyes. As the lifeless body of the evil burrowing owl fall to the ground, the huge horde of owls began to fall apart. Some became cowardly, some sore for revenge, and for others it just became a matter of time. Group Three and Group Four could now effectively deal with the horde, as nearly all of them didn't know what they were doing. As the Darker Universe pulled feathers and the Owls of Universe 1 struck down those who were left. Twilight and Cetus overlooked their brother Travis. They froze as the Great Grey Owl was unresponsive, laying on the ground with it's blood slowly draining from the wound."No!Brother!"Both of them began to go into a panic that Sophia came down to check for any signs of a heartbeat. She put her head close to the chest, lending out a sigh. "Is he?" Sophia turned to the two owls, only staying silent. Just as they both feared the worse, Travis screamed out suddenly into the sky, startling both the brothers. "Your alive!Brother!" Travis tried to get on both is talons however he was held back by Sophia."Stay still!I'll get worms to clean up that wound."The three brothers slightly smiled to show the appreciation of how successful they were in this fight, despite if one of them was injured. Once the horde of owls were doubt with, Group Three and Group Four regrouped as they gathered on the ground."I can say that this battle means the tide is turning." "It's just up to that point but there are five more owls out there that still pose a threat." Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters